


Next To You (The Wedding Song)

by Kealpos



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: And maybe they're married????? Maybe not????????????, Autistic Christine Canigula is implied as well, But the title is the name of the song I was writing about, F/M, It's by Lauren Marcus, It's short; I'm not sure why I wrote this; I got in a mood to write something, don't ask me, it's very much implied even if it's not said straight out, partially deaf jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kealpos/pseuds/Kealpos
Summary: “Come dance with me.”Jeremy turned slowly, the focusing on the figure in the door frame who had just spoken. Christine Canigula.“Could you repeat that? I only heard ‘come’.”Christine’s almost serious, tired face broke into a bright smile, her leg bouncing slightly, moving the skirt she was wearing all over the place.





	Next To You (The Wedding Song)

“Come dance with me.”

Jeremy turned slowly, the focusing on the figure in the door frame who had just spoken. Christine Canigula.

 

“Could you repeat that? I only heard ‘come’.”

Christine’s almost serious, tired face broke into a bright smile, her leg bouncing slightly, moving the skirt she was wearing all over the place.

 

“That’s what he said,” she signed at him, before yawning and stepping forwards, reaching for his waist.

“Come dance with me,” she repeated before leaning up against him.

 

“Ah. It’s,” Jeremy turned his head to look at the oven’s clock. “Midnight. Why?”

Jeremy looked back at Christine, who was now frowning and looking down, scuffing her left leg against the floor slightly, and Jeremy sighed. 

 

“Feeling bad?”

“Yeah. I just want to move my legs, and kicking the wall alone isn’t enjoyable. I want to dance with you,” she said, looking up.

“I’m not sure.”

“Please, Jeremy?”

 

Christine dropped her hands after that, looking at Jeremy’s shoulder as she fidgeted, waiting for Jeremy’s response. Her side of the conversation was over, obviously, and Jeremy didn’t want to say no and be an asshole, so it left him with almost no choice.

 

He tapped her arm and she refocused on his hands. This was the crowning moment. Would she get the part, nail the audition, get an A on the test?

“Okay, okay. What song, at least?”

 

Christine smiled softly and Jeremy, a private smile that she hoped showed her gratitude, before starting to walk backward, making sure her hands weren’t blocked. “One of Brooke’s. A wedding song, I think.”

 

Brooke Lohst, a good friend of both of them, had a slowly rising singing career. She already had an album or an EP or whatever out. Sometimes Jeremy considered asking her how maybe he could release something, but it was a stupid idea. What would he write? How would he make it sound good? Whatever.

 

Jeremy trailed after her and rested a hand on the wall of the front room once he entered, where Christine squatted, twisting the volume dial of a music player they owned up before hitting play. 

 

The song started slow with a few guitar plucks, and Christine twirled over to him and grabbed one of his hands. She moved jerkily at first, almost as if she was unsure if she’d be mocked or not, but he smiled down at her and she seemed to be more relieved.

 

The dancing was basically Christine jumping and kicking her legs around happily for almost three minutes while Jeremy bopped every now and then, feeling a bit of vibration through the floor. He was so glad they didn’t live in an apartment anymore.

 

The music ended after a little, bit, and Christine looked a little happier. Leg movement and stimming. Jeremy laughed slightly, before moving closer and grinning at her.

 

“Will you tell me what was wrong? You good?”

“Nah. I’m all good. Why don’t you pick out some of your own music and we can, uh, feel it?”

“Okay,” He signed, before leaning down and giving her a peck on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @transbrookelohst   
> honestly, I would've written more, but the end just found me so short. Not my fault, y'all.


End file.
